Knowing
by Lelo07
Summary: Neither of them have spoken about it; they don't know what the other feels and they want to know, but are afraid of it at the same time. They finally discuss the "thing". Starts out with a scene I think could have been missing from Vengeance. Rating may increase with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I really shouldn't be starting a third story, but I am at a COMPLETE writers block on "A Lot of Surprises" and I will be updating "More Than Just a Partner" soon, but I don't have many more ideas there either.**_

_**So last weeks episode of NCIS LOS ANGELES, Vengeance, was almost completely lacking a Kensi/Deeks moment, I mean, the closest to a "Densi moment" was her slapping him on the upper thigh as a signal to storm the room. I was hit with this idea while my English teacher was re-reexplaining part of Julius Caesar to my class who don't seem to understand old writing styles and words. **_

_**So this plays off the absence of the pair throughout most of the episode and what was actually happening. Enjoy! **_

_**Oh, and I don't plan on this being a one shot, it just may be left at a couple chapters for a while if I get an idea for my other stories. **_

_This takes place right after Deeks shoots the computer in order to break the transmission of information that would breach the security of the seal mission._

Kensi and Deeks stare at the swiss cheese looking computer.

"Kensi, how bad is it?" Eric asks over the earwig.

"Well, have you ever seen a computer hit with close range shots?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Uh, what do we do now?" Deeks finally speaks up.

"Well, there's not much hope in actually finding what went through, but, if you bring it in, I may be able to tell how much of the information went through."

"You want us to bring all of this back?" Deeks asks. "There has to be a metric ton of computer hardware here!"

"I only need the main tower, like the one people connect to home computers."

"Okay, we'll bring it back to OSP." Kensi says.

"Can you unplug that, I can't fit."Deeks says as he crawls back from under the desk.

"Just like when I was the newbie on the team." She crawls under the desk and has to lie on her stomach to get through the mess of cords.

"How's that?" Deeks is trying, unsuccessfully, not to stare at his partner's amazing butt as she wiggles in further under the desk.

"Callen and Sam used to make me crawl through air ducts and windows because I was the smallest."

"Callen does realize he's not that much bigger than you, right?"

"No, his ego's about ten times his size." Deeks can't help but laugh at his partners comment.

"Kensi, make sure you disconnect everything before trying to move it. If you rip something else out, I could loose what little info I can get." Eric's voice in their ears reminds them their not alone.

"Okay, it's unplugged" She says as she scoots back out and onto her knees. She brushes the dust off her gray shirt and black jacket as she gets out from under the desk. She goes to stand up, but Deeks holds out his hand to help her. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet. Once their level, they both can see what neither of them will say. Their 'thing'.

He reaches his hand up and brushes the dust off of her hair and ponytail. Just then a loud crash of thunder makes them both jump and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, purely accidentally.

"Guys, you okay?" Eric's voice returns.

"Yeah, we're good." Kensi says as she looks in his eyes before pulling away. She won't mention this again. They both jumped. It was an accident. Nothing happened anyway, why would she bring it up again?

"Just a storm starting." Deeks confirms. He picks up the tower and they head out the door. They walk down the corridor in silence. They reach the exit, and Kensi opens the door only to stop in her tracks.

It was a torrential downpour. She could barely see her car parked only down the sidewalk. Eric could apparently hear the rain.

"Don't let that get wet!"

Kensi looks at Deeks and takes off her jacket. She wraps it around the tower and says one last thing in the wig before turning it off.

"Wrapped it in my jacket, see you back at base." She reaches and pulls her earwig out, zipping it in the pocket of the jacket now wrapped around the tower. Deeks tries to shift the delivery to one arm, but Kensi stops him.

"You drop that and you're dead." he stops and she reaches up and takes out his earwig for him. She zips it in the other pocket and turns back to the door.

"Thanks." he says as she's turning around. They walk out into the pouring rain. Kensi fumbles in her pockets for a moment. 

"Deeks! Where are my keys!" She shouts, the rain was loud on the tin roof of the building across the street. She keeps walking in front of him without turning around to look at him.

"Uhhhh.."

"Do NOT tell me you lost them!" She turns around to look at him from where she is, only about ten feet from the car.

"No, but you're not really gonna like this any better."

"Deeks!" She's getting annoyed with him now and he can tell.

"Front right jeans pocket." She lets out a breath of air and looks up at the sky in annoyance. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

She reaches her hand in his pocket and retrieves the keys they put the tower in the back seat on the floor so it won't move around too much. They both duck into the car quickly, soaking and dripping water.

The rain is coming down in sheets and she can't even attempt to drive now. She pulls the hair tie out of her hair and lets her now extremely curly hair fall down on her already soaking wet shoulders. They basically looked like they'd just gotten out of the pool wearing clothes. She was soaked and trying not to feel too annoyed by the fact that she didn't even have dry clothes in her car today.

The rain on her car makes it sound like they're going through a car wash. She doesn't turn her car on because she knows she's low on gas and doesn't want to get stranded here.

Deeks pulls out his phone to call Eric with the news as he removes Kensi's jacket from the tower, keeping the water from soaking through and getting inside it.

The wet clothes and the fact that she didn't have a jacket are starting to make her cold and she tries to will away the goose bumps on her arms and puts her forehead down against the steering wheel as she crosses her arms across her chest.

All the sudden she feels something warm being placed over her shoulders and back. She sits up a little to look over at Deeks who was placing his jacket around her. His shirt was dry and the inside of the jacket was too.

She gladly wraps herself in the warm article of clothing as they wait out the rain. She pulls her knees up against her on the seat, reclining it a little. It looks like they're going to be here a while.

She hears Deeks lean his seat back too. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knows, Deeks is gently rubbing/patting her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. She sits up and is immediately chilled by the body heat leaving her through the still wet clothing she's still wearing.

The rain has nearly stopped and is now coming down at somewhat normal rate.

No words are spoken and he picks up his phone to call and let Eric know they're on their way now.

He sees her still trying not to shiver and he reaches down to turn the heat on.

She notices this but doesn't say anything. Of course he was going to be the perfect gentleman now.

As if she wasn't confused enough about this man that just came out of nowhere and barged into her life. One day she didn't know him, the next she thought he was a suspect, and then the next she found out he was LAPD and now the LAPD/NCIS liaison officer AND her new partner.

Lately though, she'd thought to think of him as a little more than a partner. They hung out after work at her place or his and watched TV and ordered take out. It was becoming so natural for her to be with him that when she was apart, she felt empty. They'd stayed over at each others houses a few times because of drinking too much or simply being too tired to drive home. They kept extra clothing at the other's house, a toothbrush in their bathroom, and they even had keys to each other's apartments. If Callen and Sam knew this, they'd never let it go.

So they didn't talk about it. As far as their coworkers knew, they were just partners. Partners did stuff outside of work together. Bonding, partnership strengthening, whatever you want to call it.

But when she thought about it, this wasn't completely normal. Sure, Callen had probably stayed at Sam's on several occasions, the guy just now got his first apartment. But she _knew_ they didn't spend as much time together, but then again, Sam does have a wife and kid, so that could explain it. But she also _knew_ they didn't keep things at each other's places and she was absolutely _certain_ that they didn't have keys to each other's houses.

So, do she and Deeks have a 'thing'? Maybe, but they hadn't seriously talked about it.

She was almost positive he was thinking the same thing. Especially after last week when he'd called her 'my girl' while they were playing basketball. He'd tried to pass it off as a slip of tongue, but Nell had talked to her afterwords and told her that he'd said the same thing when they'd heard about her beating up a guy twice her size then stealing his car.

So, he thought of her as 'his girl', and surprisingly, she was okay with it. She thought she'd be freaked out if a guy would want to take things more seriously than a one night fling or just a first date.

But Deeks, Deeks was different. He was unique. He knew her on so many levels, knew her problems, knew her dark secrets, and he still didn't care. He cared about her the same way he always had. And that was something she didn't expect.

She didn't tell anyone about her past, especially people she might consider getting close to, because she could barely stand the truth. She wanted to run away from it but obviously couldn't, so if she told someone that could run from her, why wouldn't they?

Finally Deeks has to break the awkward silence.

"So, you didn't like my singing." He raises an eyebrow at her. She just smiles and shakes her head. "Is that a 'no'?"

"No."

"No to what, a no as in you don't like my singing, or a no as in 'no' you don't not like my singing?"

"Double negative."

"Yes, so back to the question."

"You're being serious?" 

"serious as I can be. Now an answer would be appreciated." he gives her his award winning smile.

"Deeks, you know that doesn't work on me."

"But you didn't want to ride with me in the car."

"Yes."

"So you don't like me then."

"What?"

"You didn't want to ride with me. It was either because you don't like me, my singing, or I did something else I'm not aware of yet."

"Deeks."

"Yes, Kensi, you've said my name about a million times today, I'm well aware."

"No, Deeks, actually you're a good singer, and it's nothing against you. It's nothing like what you're thinking."

"Really, because now I'm completely confused."

She just gives him a look. "good, that's how I like it."

"Very funny, now can you please clarify?"

She takes a deep breath as they pull into the gas station. "give me a minute to figure it all out myself."

He starts to get where this conversation's going. He was confused by all of this too. She gets out to pump the gas and he enters the store. He buys coffees and donuts, then deciding she'd probably want them, a couple candy bars for each of them.

He gets back out to the car and she's pulled it up to the door. He gets in and hands her the coffee he'd made for her, along with the donut and candy.

She smiles and wraps her hands around the warm styrofoam cup. They each take a few sips before she starts to talk.

"Sam and Callen, they were acting weird around us after the game. And it wasn't only because they lost to us." she just stares at her hands on the red cup the entire time she's talking.

"I noticed." Sam and Callen had watched their every move that night.

"Yeah, and I don't want them to go making assumptions about..."

"Our thing."

"Yes, our thing." She looks back at him, he'd been watching her the entire time.

"So there is a thing?" he asks.

She laughs and looks down at her cup again. She remembers saying almost the same thing just a few months ago after she'd thought he was fired. They hadn't really talked about it since. "So you expect me to get back to you on that now? I thought you were supposed to get back to me."

"I suppose you technically asked first." He stops to think for a second. He looks over at her, she's looking at him and he can see in her eyes what she wants her answer to be. She just needs to hear it. "Yes, I suppose there is a thing, if you want there to be..."

"Yes." she answers immediately. She'd waited so long for him to say that. Finally she _knows _he feels the same thing. She finally had the confirmation.

They both just smile at each other and he takes her hand. He gently squeezes it and she looks up at him again. She's almost taken aback at the clear emotion in his eyes. They're full of happiness, love, care, and admiration. She finally lets go and decides they'd need to head into work.

He fishes in the back and pulls out the candy bar. He holds it out to her.

"No thanks."

"What! Kensi Marie Blye just turned down her favorite candy?"

"Yup. I don't need it now." she smiles over at him and he understands what she's saying. He just drops it back in the bag and puts it in the back seat by her coat. The rest of the ride is in silence, but it's not awkward like before. It's a comfortable and happy silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day is pretty, um, let's just say interesting. Sam had let the seal team go to complete the assignment, and at least two of them had gone down in the op. The two hostages had been successfully rescued and Hetty decided that Sam had made the right decision.

Everyone can breathe again. It's not everyday that someone on the team makes a decision that could potentially tear them all apart.

Kensi and Deeks don't act any differently at work.

"You going home?" Callen asks Kensi as she starts gathering her stuff. It's early to leave, but she'd run into Hetty on her way back to grab her wet clothes from the locker room before it locked, she had a key, but where it had been put for "safe keeping" was a mystery. She'd meant to get a new one, but hadn't really ever wanted to stay after hours to work out. The only incident so far was the night they had played the basketball game, and Nell was there with her key.

Anyway, Hetty had said to go home. They'd all had a rough day and didn't need to be at work any longer, they were having their monthly report day tomorrow. That meant that unless there was a major case, it would go to the team in San Francisco.

"Yeah." She answers the team leader, she grabs the duffel bag with her wet clothing in it and picks her keys up from her desk.

"See ya tomorrow then." Callen says as he starts to gather his own things.

"Yeah, make sure you get here bright and early for the paperwork. No skipping tomorrow." Sam adds as he finishes doing something on his laptop.

"Ughh. I hate report days!" Deeks complains as he too gathers his belongings. They all head out to their cars together as they usually do.

"So, you guys want to come over for the game?" Deeks asks the team as they get near their cars. They'd all been trying to keep up with the March Madness playoffs that were on again tonight.

"Sounds good." Callen answers. It beats sitting at home alone tonight.

"I'm in." Knowing his wife would be watching her show tonight, meaning he wouldn't see a minute of the game before at least half time.

"Me too." Kensi adds.

"Cool, see you guys later." Deeks says as he gets into his car.

Kensi receives a text message on her way home. _U should come 4 dinner_

She smiles as she reads it. _K . wat time?_

She continues driving, hearing her phone beep just as she pulls up to her apartment. _ASAP _:)

Of course he would put a smiley face. She goes inside to change clothes. She was wearing her gym sweats that she hadn't worn that day, but they weren't very warm and it was still raining.

She pulls out a pair of dark heather yoga pants and decides they're comfy enough and she won't freeze. She then pulls out a purple v necked t shirt. It wasn't so low cut that she needed a tank top, but low enough that Deeks would definitely like it.

The first game doesn't start until eight, and it's only around five now. That will leave her and Deeks with at least two hours spend time alone.

She feels nervous for some reason. _Come on Kensi, you have dinner with him all the time. You did this just a few days ago. Why is this so different all of the sudden? _ Only she knows the answer. The "thing", and the fact that they both agreed that there actually was one.

She pulls up to his apartment and calms herself as she walks up to his apartment. She wants to run up to the door so she can see him sooner, but she also wants to freeze in her tracks from nervousness she shouldn't have to begin with.

She takes her key out to unlock the door when it swings open. "Hey, partner." Deeks says casually as she puts her keys back in her jacket pocket. She handed him the beers that he knew she'd bring as she walks in the door.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want." She shakes her head at his reply. They're now standing across from each other at his counter top, leaning forward on their forearms.

"Hmmmm, actually I'm actually not hungry for anything in particular tonight."

"Okay, uh, well, Callen and Sam are bringing pizza and wings, so I guess we could just have snack food."

"_That_ sounds good." she says as she makes her way around to his kitchen. She follows him over to his pantry and they examine their choices.

"Popcorn?" he asks as he takes out the tin of corn.

"Sure." she shrugs as she gets the popcorn popper out of the cabinet. He is the only person she knows who actually still pops his own popcorn instead of just getting the microwave type.

The air popper is noisy, but fast. It takes less time to pop than it would in the microwave, and she has to admit it does taste better.

While he's melting the butter, she decides to go find something to watch. She flips through the guide but finds nothing. The good shows aren't on until at least eight. He's in the living room with her and she hands him the remote in defeat.

"Nothing on?"

"Nope."

"Movie?"

"What do you have?"

They bend down to the cabinet below the TV and sit cross legged as they sift through the possible movies.

"Toy Story? Really?" She asks holding up the original as well with the second and third.

"Yes. So what?"

"Nothing, you have the most random movie collection I've ever seen is all."

"Yeah, well, I like variety."

"I see."

"What about _Drillbit Taylor_?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Not a huge fan of that one."

"_The Game Plan_?" he asks holding it up.

"Nah, we're watching a game later."

"Okay then, how about..." they continue to go through the pile of movies. "Ah, how about _Unstoppable_?"

"Oh, I haven't seen that one yet!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about it."

"So, you wanna watch?"

"Yeah, how long is it?"

They see that it's about the perfect length, around an hour and a half.

They settle on the couch and watch the movie. Deeks has seen it about four times already, so watching it is kind of pointless. Especially when Kensi is sitting next to him.

He watches as she's completely absorbed into the action filled story. They finish the popcorn and he sets the bowl on the table in front of them. Returning back to the couch, he takes the spot the popcorn bowl had previously occupied.

She notices him scoot closer, but doesn't mind. Not at all. In fact by the time the movie is over, she's curled her legs up beside her and is leaning on his shoulder with a hand on his chest. One of his arms goes around her and he can feel her skin is cold to the touch, so he pulls the blanket from the top of the couch down around them.

The movie ends but neither of them want to move. She tilts her head up to look at him and is met with ocean blue eyes.

"The guys will be here any minute." He says.

"I know."

"So are we keeping this between us?"

"For now." That's the only thing he needs to know. He had guessed she'd probably not wanted Sam and Callen to know about them by the way she'd acted completely normal about everything at work. He'd taken that as the cue to do the same.

"Good, I don't know if I want them to know either." she gives him a confused look.

"Why, we already tease you enough." They both laugh a little at this. It was true. There wasn't much more teasing that they could do.

"Well, they'd probably start teasing you, and then I'd probably get mad, then they'd tease me for getting mad, and you'd get upset at them for that, and there'd just be a vicious cycle that won't end well."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about them as much as I do." She'd turned a little so she was facing him a little better, turning so she was sitting up a little more.

"I'm not following." 

"Kens, you're like their little sister. I'm not sure how they'd react yet."

"Oh, so you want to give them enough time to get a little suspicious."

"Used to the idea, more like it."

"I get it. So a few subtle things here and there?"

"Kind of like we've been doing for the last two, years?"

She has to laugh at this. Their banter had pretty much started as soon as they'd met. Well, as soon as they'd _officially_ met.

They'd met as Jason Wyler and Tracey. Tracey was supposed to be the dead guy's girlfriend and Wyler was supposed to be a friend. Here they were both undercover, him as LAPD and her as NCIS. When they'd found out about it, he'd been brought back to the boat shed to talk with them about the case.

He'd asked her where she came up with the ideas of the nude photos that she was deleting from his computer. He'd asked if it was preplanned, or she'd thought of that from experience. Of course she'd thrown something back as soon as she could, but pretty much in that moment she knew he was special.

Then he became her partner and things had changed. They'd had their whole trust issue and just him getting used to having a partner again without being undercover.

Then there was the fact they were both just getting over the death of their former partners. Deeks lost his partner, Traynor, after he joined NCIS. Kensi's partner Dom had died only about a month before Deeks joined. But once they'd coped a little more, the rough patches started to smooth over.

Now, here they were, curled up together on his couch. She looks at the clock and he follows her eyes. It's just after seven fifteen, the guys will be here in about half an hour. They both are tired and she starts to fall asleep on his shoulder. He leans them back so that his head is on the pillow at the end of the couch and she puts hers on his shoulder and chest.

His arm goes down to her back, slowly rubbing it as she drifts off to sleep. He sets his alarm on his phone to go off in fifteen minutes.

They both are in a deep sleep within only a minute or two, and if it weren't for the alarm, they'd probably have slept all night. She hears the preset ring tone of the alarm going off. She uses the same one on her phone, so it wakes her up immediately, causing a little confusion for the briefest second.

She'd heard the alarm and assumed it was time for work before feeling her body wedged between the back of the couch and another body that was now reaching for the phone on the coffee table.

She feels the hair on her face being pushed back and smiles as she opens her eyes. "Now that's a face I could get used to waking up to."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." She replies pushing herself up as he did. He resets the TV to watch the game and she takes the popcorn bowl to the kitchen.

She's just coming out of the bathroom where she'd fixed her makeup and hair so she didn't look like she'd just woken up when she heard the knock on the door.

She gets to the living room just as Deeks opens the door. Sure enough, Sam has two large pizzas and two boxes of wings in his arms while Callen has more beer.

She realizes she hadn't even touched the beers she'd brought for them earlier.

"Hey Kens actually beat us here." Callen says as he enters the kitchen.

"I see that, now can you take something before I drop it?" Sam says with obvious annoyance.

"I'm going to take the guess that they came in one car." Deeks says to Kensi, loud enough that they can hear.

"I'm going to agree with you there." She says. They're both standing in the small entryway to the hallway between his living area and bedrooms and bathroom. She's leaning against the wall and he's leaning against the same wall standing slightly behind her with his hand behind her head.

"Oh like you two get along perfectly." Sam snaps back.

"Actually, I think you argue more than you agree." Callen adds.

Kensi just looks back at Deeks and lets out an amused breath and shakes her head a little. She crosses her arms in front of her. "So what? We, unlike you two, drop it quickly."

"Now that she mentions it, you two do seem to continue your little squabbles for days."

She whips her head around to him again. "Squabbles? Who uses that word?"

"Me," He gives her his goofy smile "Sorry if I have a more colorful vocabulary, princess."

She gives him an annoyed glare, but doesn't completely hate the nickname anymore. She pushes off the wall and walks towards the food. He follows her over and all four of them grab a few slices and eat before the game. None of them had enough resistance towards the food to wait another fifteen minutes for the game to start.


	3. Chapter 3

They file out of his kitchen and into his living room. The TV is already on the right channel and they all just take their spots.

Callen takes the recliner next to the couch. Sam sits down at one end and Kensi sits at the other, leaving the middle to Deeks.

He sits a lot closer to Kensi than Sam. This, he knew, would not look suspicious in any way. They all knew Sam had a tendency to get a little too much into the game. He often would punch the seat next to him or jump up suddenly and you didn't want to be too close.

Kensi hears her phone buzz and gets back up to go find it somewhere in the kitchen that was now completely cluttered with pizza, wings, beer, and various other snack foods. Finding her phone under a bag of chips, she picks it up and heads back to the sofa without even looking at the message. She plops back down on the couch next to Deeks who is now on her couch cushion, not that she actually minded.

She pushed the pillow onto the floor so there would be a little more room and then pulled her legs up onto the couch as she put her back against the armrest. Her feet were resting on Deeks' upper thigh, not too intimate of a gesture, but not exactly a 'just partners' gesture either.

He looks over at her as she reads the text message. He could already guess who it was from judging by the look on her face.

_Hi Kensi, do you want to come with us on a little weekend vacation? _She looks up at Deeks and smiles a little before replying.

_Sorry, already have plans _Okay, so that wasn't exactly a lie. She planned on spending the weekend with Deeks. She just hadn't talked to him about it yet.

_Okay have fun:) Love you sweetie3_ She smiled more and replied quickly.

_Love you too, mom3_

Even though her mom had just come back into her life, it almost seemed like she'd never left. There was of course the awkward conversations they'd have about what they'd done the past fifteen years, but it was becoming more, normal, if that was even possible to apply to her life.

Actually, looking around, she did feel pretty normal right now. Hanging out with friends watching the game.

The tension builds as the game continues. The bets on who would win had already been placed, Kensi and Deeks betting against Callen and Sam.

The game ended.

"Oh! Look at the score!" Kensi says with a note of triumph.

"So what, there's still another game." Callen says. He just now noticed their position on the couch. Earlier, only Kensi's feet had been touching him, but now her shins were against his thigh, and her feet were tucked behind him.

She continues to play with her phone. She and Deeks had been playing 'words with friends' for a while now, and she was getting close to shutting him down.

The commercials became increasingly louder. "Kens, hand me the remote, please." Deeks asks. She pulls her legs back up and turns to grab the remote off the table behind her.

"Which one? There's like seven remotes here!"

Without even thinking about it he reaches across her, practically laying on top of her, with only her knees separating them. He grabs the remote and is met with a questioning glance from his partner.

"So much for being subtle." he whispers

She pushes him off "Deeks! Personal space, please." She gets up to go to the kitchen to find something else to eat. Sam chuckles at her response, typical.

Deeks adjusts the volume and hands the remote to Callen as he follows her to the kitchen. There's a break between games for replays and commentary so Callen and Sam head out to his back deck. They look out into the ocean and they can see the pier distantly down the beach.

In the kitchen, Kensi and Deeks were having a very serious conversation in hushed tones.

"I thought you were serious about not letting them know!" She blurts, almost hissing at him.

"I was, and I am. Honestly, I was just reaching for the remote!"

"Just watch it, Callen definitely is catching on. I think"

they walk back towards the living room just as the game is about to start.

Out on the deck...

"You saw that right?" Callen finally breaks the silence.

"Saw what?"

"Kensi and Deeks. Their 'thing'"

"What are you talking about, G?"

"Didn't you see how they were sitting. I mean, she was practically cuddling with him."

"No, which room were you in, because I remember sitting next to them and not seeing that at all."

"And how he grabbed the remote by completely covering her with his body? Come on. I know you saw that."

"Yes, I saw that, and then she pushed him away and took off to the kitchen. Normal."

"Just watch them the next couple days, you'll see."

"Whatever."

They head back into the living room just as the game is starting.

Kensi and Deeks arrive in the living room the same time as Callen and Sam. Kensi feels their eyes watching their every move. They don't get any closer than they previously had. Careful to not look too suspicious by staying far away either.

The game ends, and once again, Kensi and Deeks had called the winning team. Kensi gathers her things and leaves the same time as Sam and Callen.

The next morning she's woken up by a knock on her door. The familiar knock let her know it was Deeks.

"Morning Sunshine!"

"You're way too happy in the morning." she says squinting at the bright sunlight outside her door.

She's only wearing a large t shirt that used to belong to her father. It comes to almost her mid thighs and he knows that's not the image the Marine corps were going for when they designed the shirt.

She quickly changes into a similar outfit to last night. Black yoga pants and a gray cotton t shirt with a green zip up sweatshirt.

They arrive at OSP after Callen and Sam who claimed they were waiting for them to start their reports.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to wait for us, have fun." Deeks says sarcastically.

The rest of the morning is spent writing and typing reports that were way past their due dates.

"I'm going to get lunch. Any preferences?" Kensi asks.

"Haven't had Luigi's in a while." Sam says and Callen nods his head in approval.

"I'm coming with you." Deeks says as he follows his partner out of the bull pen. After they leave, Callen can't hold back.

"You see what I mean?"

"No, I don't. He's got the attention span of a six year old, I'm surprised he hasn't run off to the gym yet."

"Sam, you weren't actually watching them, were you."

"What do you mean?"

"they keep giving each other these _looks_."

"Yeah, yeah."

Callen just decides to give up. Sam will eventually see it.

Kensi and Deeks return with the best spaghetti in the area. They all enjoy their lunch in the more comfortable lounge area. Callen and Sam had each taken a chair, Deeks and Kensi were on the sofa.

"I think I'm going to finish my reports here." Deeks says. "this is so much more comfortable than those chairs."

"Good idea." Callen says.

"really? Let me make a note of this. _Callen says I have good ideas._ Okay, done."

"I said you had _a_ good idea."

"Whatever."

They grab their laptops and continue typing away at reports. Sam does notice how Kensi and Deeks seem to drift towards each other.

Their knees are propped up in front of them so that the laptops are almost completely opened up and leaning against them. They'd started out sitting up more at opposite ends of the couch, but sliding and slouching had brought their knees together. Her feet were on top of his and neither of them seemed to even care about the contact they usually avoided.

Callen raises an eyebrow and Sam just nods and holds up his hands in surrender. Kensi and Deeks don't even seem to notice they've done it. They're just typing away, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"The end is nearing." Sam says proudly as he begins printing.

"I'm on my last." Callen adds

"Me too." Kensi says, finally looking up from her laptop. A few minutes later she sits up and puts her laptop back on her desk. She walks back over to her partner who's still on the couch. "Almost done?" As she says this she kneels beside the couch by his head to look at what he's doing.

"Yeah, but then I have to scan and fax the summaries over to LAPD." he says letting out a sigh.

"Oh. Well have fun." Kensi says smiling. She starts walking back to her desk.

"Wait, Kens," She turns around at her name, "Can you help, _please?_ I didn't annoy you on this op, and I didn't use one of your nicknames."

She acts like she's thinking about it for a second. "I don't know.."

"Come on! Beer after we leave?" He knows she's just doing this for show, or at least he's pretty sure.

"Okay. But it better not take too long."

Callen and Sam are just gathering their things to leave. As soon as they're out of ear shot Callen can't bite his tongue any longer.

"Come on, you saw it, right? It's not just me?" He knew this was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I think so, I'm not certain though."

"What do you mean! They sat with their legs and feet touching for over two hours and didn't move! And come on, Kensi actually helping?"

"Well, for one, Kensi does have that first date rule. Second, they've always been pretty comfortable around each other, and the touching wasn't more than they would do in the gym, and third, he was pretty convincing."

"So where's her car? Deeks' car is over there, obviously they were together this morning."

"G, they carpool all the time. Anyway, she left with us last night."

"She could have turned around." Callen argues again.

"And if what you're thinking happened last night, we'd be able to tell. They'll tell us when they're ready."

"We need to find out soon though. I'm team leader, I don't want left in the dark here."

"and what do we do when we find out?"

Callen stops in his tracks. He hadn't even thought about that. "I don't know, Sam. Talk to them I guess. But the whole 'it's going to mess up your partnership' speech doesn't really apply to them, does it."

"Nope, if anything, not having it would destroy them."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"How do we know there is an 'it' yet?" 

"Good point. Guess we'll get to that if they ever tell us." Finally agreeing to Sam's earlier words.

They get into their respectful cars and leave.

"Why do I have to do so much more paperwork?"

"You're LAPD and NCIS. Two agencies, twice the work. At least you don't have to write two whole reports, just summarize them." She says as she finishes typing one of his summaries from a couple months ago. She'd been there too, so it wasn't hard to write.

"It's annoying."

"Then quit."

"Why would I quit! I love working here!"

"I didn't mean NCIS, I meant LAPD, you idiot." she says throwing in a small smile.

"I don't know." She laughs at his facial expression like the idea just now occurred to him. "Hetty offered me a job a while ago, but, I don't know, I'm afraid they'll move me and put me on a different team and get another liaison officer."

"Deeks, there is no official 'liaison' position either. LAPD can pull you back whenever they want, and we're not even required to have one. I think Hetty's intentions were for you to join from the beginning. She's probably already cleared it with Vance."

"Oh, really? I guess I'll think about that, maybe I'll go talk to her tomorrow."

"Or we could go now."

"Both of us?"

"I have your back, remember." she says as she faxes the last of her summaries over.

"Okay, you don't have to.."

"I want to." she confirms, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. He just smiles and they both get up to go talk to their boss.

"Can I help you Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asks in her usual proper, accented, english.

"Yes... um... I was uh..."

"Deeks." Kensi says putting a hand on the back of his arm so Hetty couldn't see.

"I want to join NCIS as an agent." he says with confidence.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come around." she says smiling. She pulls out the file and hands it to him to sign. Just as he is about to do so, he pauses.

"Uh, Hetty?"

"Yes, Mr. Deeks?"

"Uh, I was just wondering...I'd kind of heard about this rule about partners..."

"What was this rule you heard of?"

He looks up at Kensi who bites her lip before nodding. "The rule about being involved with your partner."

"Oh, and I would assume you would mean in a romantic way."

"Um, yeah." He's slightly nervous now.

"Well, since I think I know who we're talking about. I don't know anything of one. But even if they did actually tell me, there isn't an actual written rule. It comes down to the team leader's decision."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, and can we just not mention that little conversation to anyone else just yet?"

"What conversation?" Hetty says innocently and he feels Kensi relax as he signs the paper and hands it to Hetty.

They return to the bullpen and gather their things to leave and head out to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at work separately the next morning. They hadn't seen each other since he dropped her off the night before.

_Where are you?_ Kensi finally texts him.

_Somewhere _

_WHERE? _She's getting worried now.

_Over the rainbow, jk! Stop worrying, b there soon 3_

She can't help but laugh a little at this. He would say that. And of course he could read her mind from wherever he was. She smiles a little more at the heart he'd put at the end of the message. Guys usually didn't do that, but it didn't surprise her coming from Deeks.

"What are you laughing at?" Callen asks from his desk across from hers.

"Nothing, just a text message."

"From who?" Callen pushes.

"Does it matter?"

"Is it a guy?" Sam joins the interrogation about the mysterious text.

"Yes."

"Who?" Sam asks

"Not telling."

They look at each other. "Deeks." they say at the same time.

"Okay, so how much did you pay Eric to hack into my phone?" she doesn't want to give anything away because she has a feeling it was just a lucky guess, but lying would make it seem more suspicious, she couldn't lie to Callen or Sam.

"We didn't" Callen assures her.

"We know you have a 'thing'"

"There is no thing!" she says trying to sound bored from being asked/told this so many times.

"Whatever you say." Callen gives her a weird look and she's going to have to see if Deeks accidentally slipped.

"I was just asking him where he was."

"And what did he say?"

"He said, and I quote 'somewhere over the rainbow, jk, stop worrying, I'll be there soon.' Typical Deeks." Callen studies her face for a second.

"She's telling the truth." he finally concludes. 

"Since when am I being interrogated at nine in the morning?"

They all just look at each other and drop it. They remember her being interrogated by Granger at a very early hour in the morning. It wasn't a good day for any of them.

"Finally." Kensi says as Deeks walks in and sets a box on his desk. She stands up, "What's that?" she tries to peek in but he puts the box lid back on and looks at her. Their faces are less than a foot apart, she narrows her eyes like she's mad. It almost fools him, so he knows Callen and Sam probably are buying it.

"You'll see. Patience, grasshopper." he receives a kick in the shin.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark." he says as he stops hopping on one foot. He sees her apologetic glance as she turns around. "I have to go talk to Hetty."

"I'm coming, I still have this." She pulls out the dress from last week along with the shoes.

They walk towards Hetty's office. "Ah, I was wondering when I was going to see that again."

"Sorry, I forgot about it yesterday."

"That's fine. Just sign the papers, you know the drill. And I assume you have you're papers in order, Mr. Deeks?"

"Yeah, I finalized it all this morning." He hands her an envelope and she puts it in her drawer and pulls out a box from behind her desk.

"Here you are, Mr. Deeks, all of your things are in there." Kensi hands her back the papers and then looks at him.

"Thanks, Hetty." they get back to their desks and he sets the new box next to the old ones.

"Your desk is starting to look like a storage area." Callen comments.

Kensi is standing right next to him when he opens the box Hetty gave him. She's slightly confused at first because there's just a bunch of folders. He removes those and then she sees what's in the bottom of the box; his new NCIS issued sig and holster, and his NCIS badge.

She really is surprised. Her eyes get really big and she hugs him.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Callen says. Sam nods.

Kensi lets go and reaches in for the ID and badge. She's holding them with both hands between them. She looks back up at his eyes and he takes them from her and examines them himself before tossing them over to Callen. Kensi hugs him again and then turns to look at Sam and Callen's expressions. They still had an arm around the other, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his upper torso where it had been when she'd hugged him.

Callen nods his approval but doesn't say anything.

"Glad to have you as an official one of us." Sam says. Deeks understands. He was already one of them, but was kind of the odd one out at the same time because he wasn't actually NCIS.

They both drop their arms and are just sitting down when Eric's whistle jolts them back up. They file up to ops to get their new assignment.

"This is one of the simplest sounding assignments yet. So, ex navy officers have been smuggling weapons from returning shipments. We know there's a lot, but the FBI just left us with that. They're at an abandoned warehouse just outside LA. I sent the addresses to your phones, but before you go rushing in take a look at the list of items they likely have in their possession." He has to call the last part out to them because they'd already walked out.

"This gun feels different." Deeks says holstering his new sig, along with various other weapons, just in case.

"Well it's a different gun." Kensi replies nonchalantly. He just gives her a 'duh, I know that' look.

"Hey, I recognize that look. Kens is rubbing off on you now." Callen says with a smirk. Kensi and Deeks both just laugh a little as they put on their vests. It didn't matter that they were visible now. They weren't undercover.

"Ugh." Kensi half grunts, half growls.

"What?" Deeks asks with concern.

"It won't hook on without this detaching." she says showing him her thigh holster and the clip and buckle she was referring to.

"Here." He reaches and holds the clip that's on the inside of her thigh as she fastens the buckle tight.

"Thanks." he lets go, Callen and Sam were watching this with interest, but look away quickly.

_Wat wz tht?_ Callen texts Sam.

_Idk, she didn't push him away, but neither of them even flinched at the gesture. They seemed very comfortable with that whole touching thing._ Sam texts back. He was not known for short text messages.

_Hmm... interesting..._ is the only reply Callen can come up with. Once they're all suited up they head out to separate cars, Sam's and Kensi's, because nobody wanted to try to crawl into a back seat wearing all their equipment.

Kensi and Deeks argue about radio stations until they hear Callen, Sam, and Eric disconnect them from the earwigs. They remove them just in case and put them in their cases. Hetty hadn't been too happy with Kensi having them in her pocket the last time.

"Okay, how about this then, I like this song." Kensi says hitting the seek button on the radio again.

"Yes."

The song ends almost immediately though, and a new one comes on.

"Oh, I like this song too." Kensi says and he turns up the volume. Just before the song gets to the chorus.

…_..Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong._

Kensi starts singing the chorus.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,

Stand a little taller,

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,

Footsteps even lighter,

Doesn't mean I'm o'er you 'cause your gone."

They've stopped at yet another light, and she feels Deeks staring at her. "What?"

"I didn't know you could sing." his eyes are really wide.

She shrugs "everyone can sing."

"Yeah, but you're like, _really _good!"

She tries not to blush. "I don't know." is the only reply she can get out.

"Kens," he puts a hand on her arm, "You need to accept compliments. Especially if they're true." He smiles as she shakes her head, looking down at her lap.

"I never sing in front of anyone."

"Why'd you sing in front of me then?"

"Because you won't tell." and he recognizes the voice as her one that says you're-going-to-do-this-or-be-in-pain.

"I guess not." he says, not that he really needs to say anything back, he never went against her will. "So why don't you like to sing in front of anyone?"

She looks up as the light turns green. "I don't know, I just... I don't like to be the center of attention."

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard a girl say that!" She has to laugh at this, it's true. Most girls try to be the center of attention, especially around guys.

"I never liked it, even as a kid. I always feel so nervous when everyone's watching me."

"I see, were you the one who got freaked out about class speeches?"

"yes, and I assume you were the one jumping out of your seat to go first just so you could run your mouth."

"Actually, no."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't like feeling the teacher's eyes judging me. I wasn't from the nice part of town, so it was almost like it was against the rules to be good at school."

"You were afraid to get a good grade?"

"No, no. More like the teachers were afraid to give them to me. I always felt like I had to work harder to get an A then the kids from the expensive private communities. They always would double check to make sure I wasn't cheating and everything."

"Wow, that must have felt horrible."

"yeah, kinda like the bug under the microscope feeling."

_Don't Hold Your Breath _by Nicole Scherzinger comes on and they both quietly sing along until they get to the warehouse. Sam and Callen had apparently found a shortcut and were waiting. They put the earwigs back in and turned them on.

"Did you see the possible weapons inside?"

"Yeah, several grenades and launchers, mines, and multiple types of machine guns. That's leaving out all the other types of guns too." Kensi says as she picks up her rifle and slings it around her neck. Deeks is doing the same and soon they're all heading in.

Callen and Sam were on the other side. There were only two doors to the place and that made one thing clear, either they were going to get the guys easily, (not likely), there was going to be a fire fight, ending with, hopefully, only the bad guys dead, (very likely), or three, some sort of explosion, (also likely)

They were all on high alert as they enter the building. The second the doors open they hear the unmistakable sound of pistols.

"at least they're not the heavy duty guns." Deeks says as they crawl behind some wooden crates that make a maze inside the warehouse. One of the guys comes around the corner and Kensi takes him down.

"Got one." She informs anyone listening through the wig.

They take a left and hear two more gun shots, "Got two more here." Sam reports.

They're getting near the middle when Kensi turns around to ask him which way to go and at that second a guy comes around the corner. He doesn't even have to think of what to do. He pushes her to the ground and takes the shot just before the other guy pulls the trigger.

Kensi's eyes are wide when she gets back up off the ground. "Thanks." she breathes, still in a little shock as to how close that was.

Sam and Callen are chasing one of the guys on foot and Kensi and Deeks join in. He runs out the front door and it's soon evident why.

The second they're out the door, a mine explodes, throwing all of them to the ground. The debris starts falling and Deeks pulls Kensi into his stomach so they're laying with their chests touching and protecting their heads from the falling pieces.

Callen sees this and nudges Sam who gives him a questioning look. Callen nods over to Kensi and Deeks and smiles as he shakes his head, he sees the three foot long metal bar hit them and hopes it doesn't hurt too bad, thankfully it hit lengthwise instead of the sharp end going into them.

"Ow!" They say simultaneously as the metal bar lands on their legs, by now everything's back on the ground and they sit up to examine the damage.

"You okay?" he asks immediately.

"Yeah, you?" She says starting to sit up, which is made difficult by all the equipment they're wearing. She finally manages to get in a sitting position with her hands behind her and her legs stretched out, touching Deeks' who's in the same position. Their arms cross as they support their upper bodies.

He's the first up and helps her to her feet as she immediately detaches the thigh holster. Then she notices the guy still laying on the ground.

"Hey, you okay there?" she asks making sure she was close enough to tackle him again if he moved.

"Yes, please don't shoot!" he says, still lying flat on the ground with his hands visible. She quickly cuffs him and passes him off to Sam and Callen who are taking him back to the boat shed. She and Deeks have to wait for the S.W.A.T team along with LAPD's bomb squad to come and deactivate the remaining mines. She and Deeks move her car to a safe distance and wait. They are able to listen to the interrogation through their ear pieces.

"I know what it looks like, but I didn't set that off. They were holding me there until you came in. I ran into Gunnery Sargent Wolf a few weeks ago and I found out about this. They were trying to get me to join so I wouldn't tell. I wouldn't, so they held me there. See?" He holds up his arms that still have the raw markings of being tied or handcuffed for a long period of time.

Sam and Callen nod, he's telling the truth but now they have to start again, well that is until Hetty comes with news from Director Vance.


	5. Chapter 5

"All of you back here, now." is the only message they get from Hetty. The scene was being investigated so Kensi and Deeks head back and make it there the same time as Callen and Sam, who had to get a few more details out of their witness.

They climb the stairs to ops and are met with Hetty and Director Vance. Vance was on the screen and still in his office in Washington DC.

"I have noticed the alarming number of explosions and blows to the head you've all taken and because of policies, I am going to need you to all have scans done in order to continue your work."

"Director Vance, we're in the middle of a case." Callen protests.

"I have already assured Director Vance that you will go and get these tests done. You'll be able to work as soon as you're cleared." they all know not to argue any further and file out of the room.

Kensi and Deeks hop back in her car, Callen and Sam were still inside collecting their things, obviously stalling the inevitable. They arrive at the hospital and check in. Deeks and Sam are in the A wing, behind the nurses station, and Kensi and Callen were in the D wing, which was just a little to the left in front of it.

They're not required to change into the gowns yet, but the long wait got them into the rooms they had. Usually you waited in the waiting room, but it was already past over flowing.

_We just got pushed back again! :(_ Deeks sends her the text message, watching the screen on the television in his room that showed the slot you were in to be scanned. Emergency scans kept pushing their wait back further and further.

_At this rate, we'll be back to work next week_ She replies. She sees they've already been here two hours and their scans were now pushed back to 6:30, four hours away. She groans a little, getting extremely bored.

_That's it, I'm coming over to visit. My hallway is getting chaotic. _There had been people being wheeled into all the empty rooms around him in a steady stream. This caused them to bump down even later.

_Not much better here_ she replies just as he's walking down the hall. He over hears the nurses at the desk in the intersection of the hallways.

"We need two more rooms. Are you sure we're full?" The blonde nurse asks looking at the computer screen.

"Yeah, the prescheduled scans can be pushed back again, but it's not clearing any rooms, can we cancel any of them?" the oriental nurse replies.

"You need two more rooms?" Deeks asks.

"yeah, bus accident down town, we have over thirty people coming in with serious head trauma or suspected concussions."

"Here." he says walking to the other side. The blonde goes to tell him he can't but he flashes his badge letting them know he's not some lunatic or creep trying to pull a stunt.

"Move G. Callen into Sam Hanna's room and me in with Kensi Blye."

"You know each other?" The nurses are starting to give him those flirty looks he's used to getting but doesn't really like anymore. He stays professional.

"Yeah, we're required to get these for work. I'd tell you to put us all in the same room but if we end up staying over night, it won't be pretty." he says. Kensi comes out to the desk as they're making the adjustments and placing a call to Callen.

"So your name is... Martin Deeks?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you very much and just call if you need anything at all, here's my number." The blonde starts handing him the card but he shakes his head.

"I'll walk out here if I need something."

"Deeks? What are you doing?" she asks seeing him still looking over one of the nurse's shoulders while the other was apparently trying to give him her number.

"Giving up my room for someone else who needs it." he says standing up and completely forgetting about the nurse. Wow, he's changed.

"What? You don't get to leave us here." Kensi says crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Relax, Fern," he says walking around to her. "I'm not leaving, I'm just your new room mate, oh and don't tell Sam and Callen it was my idea to put them in a room together."

"Oh, God, you didn't."

"Yes, they need two more rooms and I already told them it won't be pretty if they put us all in the same room or area."

"Good."

By the end of the conversation he has his hands on her forearms, stroking them lightly. He kisses her forehead and she can see the jealously in the nurse's eyes and she can't help but be proud that he's hers and she was even happier that he didn't even attempt to take the number.

They walk back to his room weaving around the many cots that were now standing idol outside almost every room, as the patients had been moved to the actual beds. He grabs his go bag and she picks up his backpack as they walk back to her room.

They see Callen pass, but inside Kensi's room, he doesn't see them. Kensi's room is also much bigger than Deeks' room had been, which is good, because looking up at the screen, they're pushed back to 9 and still being bumped down as more are added to the list. They have a low priority so they're at the bottom. Kensi's just glad she's first, followed by Deeks, meaning they'll be able to leave faster. Her room is more like a hotel room. There's two big arm chairs and a large foot stool that stands between them. The tv is mounted on the wall above the small dresser and there's even a bathroom.

They flip through the 10 channels the hospital offers, which are just local news and kids channels. A game is on but neither of them feel like watching it.

"I'm so bored." Kensi says.

"Now you're starting to sound like me." She just laughs, which is a lot better than the punch he was expecting.

He pulls out a deck of cards and places them on the footstool. They both sit down on the little shag area rug and start playing as many games as they can think of. They run out of two player games and he finds the latex gloves.

"God, what are you doing now?" Kensi asks in an amused tone while resting her hand against her arm that's on the foot stool.

"You'll see." he says.

He blows up the glove into a balloon and pulls the railing of the bed up as far as it will go then swings it around and it just barely touches the wall on the other side. He bats the balloon glove over the railing that's just at eye level and she gets it. She hops up and swats it back over before it hits the ground.

They're both laughing and she can't remember the last time she had this much fun. One of the nurses walks in and just gives them a look before informing them they have half an hour until the cafeteria closes. They shrug and head to the elevator. They'd much rather grab a bunch of snacks now then have to resort to the hospital snacks which included apple sauce, jello, and pudding.

Sam and Callen are just finishing purchasing their night's snacks which include a surprisingly good menu. The food court had pizza and wings and Kensi assumed they were watching the game on TV. She and Deeks decided on splitting a plate of lasagna and then realizing how hungry they are, get spaghetti with meatballs, chicken and broccoli Alfredo, and an entire plate of chocolate chip cookies, along with half a gallon of milk and a bag of chips.

"Hungry?" the cashier asks as they're checking out. The food court was nice, it had a bunch of places you ordered but paid all at once when you were leaving so you could get stuff from different places.

"We're probably stuck here til morning and haven't eaten since lunch." Deeks explains. The cashier is an older African American woman who seems nice. Her name tag says Sheelah.

"Well, good luck. I don't blame you, the food they take to the rooms is horrible."

"Thanks Sheelah." Deeks says giving her a smile as they leave. They stop by the gift shop and buy a few candy bars, two liters of cola, and a baby blanket that they'll cover the foot stool with.

"Seriously, who puts white furniture in a hospital?" Deeks says as they head back to the elevators. They pass the coffee shop in the lobby and silently agree that's where they're going first thing int the morning.

They spread the blanket over the top of the footstool, and it just barely covers it. It's a green blanket with yellow and white polka dots and is very soft.

"So," Deeks says as he sits down. "what first?"

"Lasagna." they pull out the styrofoam box and dig in. "This is definitely the best hospital food I've ever had."

"It's almost better than a restaurant."

Deeks just nods agreement to that. The lasagna's gone quickly and they move on to the chicken and broccoli Alfredo. "Mmmmm" Kensi moans as the noodles disappear just as quickly as the lasagna.

"Can we just walk in here and order food on any day or do we actually have to be admitted?" Deeks questions seriously. The food was really good. It tasted like home cooking and was probably made from scratch, even the noodles.

"Probably." Kensi replies as they move on to the spaghetti.

"Told you Sam, _Lady and the Tramp_." Callen and Sam were leaning against the wide door frame watching the two eat.

"Haha. Very funny." Kensi says, clearly annoyed. She gives them a glare and Callen smiles before turning around and leaving.

"Have fun Deeks, glad I'm not stuck in a room with her all night." Sam says following his partner.

"At least they didn't stay." Deeks says as Kensi gets up to go close the door and shut the blinds.

"Yeah." She sits back down and starts eating again. She can't help but laugh as he pushes the last meatball to her side of the box. She playfully pushes it back when he's not looking. They're both slurping the noodles and her heart skips a beat when she realizes they have the same noodle. He scoots over and she sees what he's doing so she bites the noodle, breaking the connection.

He pouts slightly and she picks up the meatball and holds it up to his mouth. He finally gives up and eats it and she smiles at the gesture and how they actually look right now.

"So why'd you stop that?" He asks as they start on the cookies.

"I don't know. I guess I don't want our first kiss to be a copy of a Disney movie about dogs." He laughs a little at this.

"yeah I can see it now. Mommy and Daddy's first kiss was just like that." he says but immediately regrets it.

But instead of freaking out like he though she would she just laughs at the joke for what it was. He's relieved and decides to be a little more careful about slips. She'd let it slide this time. Next time he might not be so lucky.

They each eat a couple cookies and have a glass of milk before putting the half gallon in the mini fridge.

He opens the door because the room was beginning to get warm. On the way back, he picks up the glove balloon that had been pushed into the corner as Kensi starts playing a game of solitaire sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Oh, got it! Kensi! Oh, uh, uh!" Deeks is balancing the glove on his nose by one of the fingers and is moving back and forth to keep it from falling. Her laughter is one of his favorite sounds now and she can't help but continue laughing.

It's not her scary laugh she's used on him before and it's not her fake laugh she uses on ops. The way she laughs around him is almost girly and he can't help but start laughing as she throws a card to try to knock the balloon off.

"Watch it Kens, hit him in the eye and we're going to have another problem."

they both turn to see Callen and Sam in the little alcove between the door and bathroom. They continue walking in and Deeks picks up the card off the floor and sits next to Kensi on the bed.

"What's the first problem?" Kensi asks.

"Look at the schedule."

She turns the TV on to see the schedule.

"Aww, come on!" Deeks says as Kensi slumps back against the pillows.

"And they said it may be later because some of the scans will run over."

"So in other words, we'll be lucky if we get out of here by tomorrow night." Kensi says.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam replies.

"Why can't we just go home?" Deeks whines.

"Hetty and hospital regulations. We can't leave until either Hetty calls or the doctor releases us." Sam explains. He'd asked the same question at the desk earlier.

"And he's busy right now."Callen adds.

Deeks makes a whiny complaining noise again, leaning back so he's laying across the narrow part o the bed with his feet on the floor. He rubs his face with his hands.

"Hey, at least you have this huge room. We're in a large closet!" Callen reminds him. They weren't really, but with two beds, it was crowded and they didn't have chairs or a mini fridge or a bathroom attached. They had to use the one down the hall.

"Have fun you two, by the way, where are you sleeping Deeks?"

"Chair." he points to the other side of the room.

"Didn't they offer you a cot?"

"No." Deeks says slightly confused.

"Oh, well, good luck." Callen says as they leave the room.

After exhausting their cookie supply playing cookie poker, they decide to start getting ready for bed. Kensi grabs her bag and takes a shower quickly. She changes into her pajamas which include a white camisole and a pair of sky blue girl boxers as shorts. She puts on her flip flop slippers and exits the bathroom. Deeks is standing by the window looking out.

"we actually have a room with a view." He says then turns around as she's putting her dirty clothes into a separate bag from the clean ones. He really has to try not to stare, but it's really hard. He grabs his bag and heads to the shower before she notices his reaction.

He gets out and has on a white t shirt an a pair of dark navy and black plaid pajama bottoms. His hair is slightly wet and he shakes it, spraying droplets on her.

"Deeks!" She hisses, being mindful of their neighbors who need their sleep. He just gives her his signature grin as he goes to shut the curtains in order to keep the LA lights out of their room. It was a great view but also a very bright one.

He spreads out the extra blankets on the chairs he'd turned so they were facing each other. His head on one and his feet on the other with the footstool in the middle. The foot stool was about an inch shorter, making it slightly uncomfortable. He keeps tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Deeks,"Kensi says softly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, is it uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, a little." he grunts as he rolls over again. She turns on the lamp next to her. He looks over at her and she pats the bed next to her.

"Really?" He asks, unsure about this. The bed was pretty narrow.

"yeah, with you over there, neither of us are going to get any sleep."

He climbs in next to her. There are railings until about halfway down the bed so they don't have to worry about falling out. He'd taken his pants off earlier because their room was really warm. They covered up with the sheet and soon they were both sound asleep.

Kensi woke at around five in the morning. She was confused at first, but then remembered where she was. She had snuggled up to Deeks in the night and her chest was now pressed against his and his arm was around her waist, her one arm was under his head so her hand was behind his neck and her other was pressing her hand against his chest. She breathed in his scent and was surprised at how calming it was to her, and she fell asleep again within minutes.

One of the nurses opened their door at seven, causing them both to wake up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're good, you can go back to sleep, you don't need checked." She closed the door and Kensi rolled back towards him. His arms tightened around her shoulders and he gently stroked her back until she fell back asleep. He watched her sleeping for a while, enjoying the expression on her face. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable but she also kind of scrunched her eyebrows a little like she was really concentrating on sleeping or dreaming.

Soon he was asleep too and neither of them heard the door open the second time. This time Callen and Sam peeked in.

_ooh, what happens now? Haha, little bit of suspense here. I don't know why my chapters keep getting longer, but they do._


	6. Chapter 6

"Still don't believe they have a thing?" Callen asks.

"Okay, okay, you were right."

"So I guess that whole 'I'm sleeping on the chair' thing didn't happen"

"Actually, I think he tried. They were pushed together and his pillow and sheet were there, it probably wasn't very comfortable though."

They head down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. They eat down there and Kensi and Deeks wake up while they're gone.

They walk back to the desk to ask if they nurses saw them leave. She nods.

"You look like you didn't sleep." Deeks says noting the obvious red eyes that usually signal tiredness or a hangover and clearly she wasn't hungover because she was way too alert.

"I didn't, really, they're still kind of shaken up about the whole incident." She says motioning over to the little waiting room. There were six kids sitting in there. "They were some of the first to be scanned, but now they have to wait for either their parents to be released or someone to come pick them up. Two left already, but they're getting bored and that's when they start to get upset again." The nurse explains. He nods and tells her they're going down to get breakfast.

They pass Callen and Sam on the way down. He pulls Kensi into the gift shop first.

"Why are we in here?"

"I thought we could have a little fun."

"What..." She stops as he holds up Easter egg dying kits.

"I saw these last night. It will keep them entertained for a while while the nurses take a break, and it's not like we have anything better to do either."

He buys three different kits and they head to the cafeteria and eat. Before they leave he goes back and talks to Sheelah who is now cooking.

"Hey, we were wanting to dye Easter eggs with the kids from the bus crash, do you have any hard boiled eggs I could buy?"

"Here, take them." She says handing four dozen over the counter. "Don't worry about paying." She calls up to the girl at the register. "hey Carla, these are for those kids, don't charge him." Carla nods and returns to giving the person their change. Apparently everyone had heard about the crash and the kids upstairs. They'd probably been down here for breakfast with the nurse earlier.

They stop at the coffee shop before heading to the elevator. They have so many flavors to add. Kensi gets a mocha latte with mint and he gets a cappuccino freeze with hazelnut flavoring. He buys an extra plain coffee and they get on the elevator.

"What's that for."

"The nurse, she looked like she needed it."

She smiles at how thoughtful he always was. They get off and head to the desk. She's watching the kids watch a movie they seemingly have no interest in watching from her desk.

"Here. You look like you need this." he says handing the coffee over. "Mind if we try and entertain?"

"Go right ahead." she says, clearly relieved to have backup. She goes on to tell them who the kids are.

"The oldest girl is ten, her name is Amanda. That's her little brother Joey, eight, and sister Angel, six. Lucy and Lucas are twins, they're four. And the other little boy is Michael, Mike. He's five. And the little girl with red hair is Emma. She just came out a few minutes ago. I think she's four."

They enter the room and he crouches down in front of the kids getting to eye level. "Hi guys, we brought some stuff play with so you don't have to watch these boring movies anymore." Lucy and Lucas get up off the bean bag chair they were sharing at the mention of playing. They're cute, they have bleach blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and really chubby cheeks.

The other kids seem to perk up at the mention of something to do. Kensi's setting the stuff out on the large coffee tables in the middle of the room and the kids crowd around it.

"Who are you?" Amanda is the only one not really running over. Kensi is pleased to see she's aware of the fact that they're strangers, even if they're in a hospital where it's pretty safe.

Kensi hands Amanda her badge. "Police officers?" Amanda asks.

"NCIS." Kensi replies pointing to the letters.

"Is that like the FBI?"

"Sort of." Kensi doesn't feel like explaining all of this. The other kids are crowding around to look at the badge, so Deeks takes out his too. The shiny piece of plastic was mesmerizing to the kids.

Amanda seems to relax. "Why are you here?"

"We have to get scans done for work, kind of like you have to get check ups and shots for school." Deeks explains.

They move to the table and the nurse comes in with gloves and children's hospital gowns to keep the dye off of them. They tie the gowns on the younger children and set Amanda, Joey, and Angel at one table and Lucas, Lucy, Emma and Mike at the other. Deeks goes with the twins, Emma, and Mike, since Amanda seems to like Kensi.

Deeks helps the younger children paint on their designs. He's glad he bought different sets because four year olds and permanent dye don't mix well.

Kensi helps the older children with their eggs, showing them how to use the 'magic' crayon to draw on the egg, then dip it in the dye. When it came out, the area they'd drawn on was still white. Each kid does six eggs. Kensi and Deeks each do three, splitting the last six.

They're almost done when Callen and Sam walk in. "Whatcha doin?" Callen asks seeing his coworkers on the floor with kids coloring Easter eggs.

"What does it look like?" Kensi replies.

She feels Angel tugging at her sleeve. "Who are those two?"

"Friends." Kensi replies.

"Do they have shiny things too?" Kensi can't help but smile at the little girls question.

"Yes." that seems to be good enough for her because she goes back to dipping her egg in the pink dye. Callen and Sam watch for a couple minutes then leave. They're just finishing when Kensi sees an older couple walk up to the desk. The nurse points to the room.

"Gammy! Pappy!" Amanda, Joey, and Angel jump up.

"I'm glad you're okay!" 'Gammy' tells them. The nurse takes them to go get their things and Kensi closes the cartons of their eggs and puts them in a grocery bag for the grandparents.

"And who are you?" The grandpa asks Kensi.

"Special agent Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks." Deeks replies for her, she pulls out her badge and ID.

"Are you investigating or something?" he asks her.

"No, just here for a routine check up."

"We saw the kids in here before we went to get breakfast, so we thought we'd entertain them, give the nurses a break." Deeks explains.

The grandparents seem to be happy with this, knowing their grand-babies were safe here. The nurse returns with the kids and they say goodbye. Amanda and Angel hug her. Joey just says goodbye, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kensi hands Amanda her card and tells her if she needs anything, just call.

Amanda nods and leaves with her siblings and grandparents.

Kensi moves to the table with Deeks and helps Lucy put stickers on her eggs. They have a good time in there with the kids and before they know it, it's been an hour. They've played duck-duck-goose, ring around the rosy, and Simon says. These games entertain them as much and the four and five year olds. Soon the nurse comes in and lets them know she's moving to another section and Sylvia is the nurse at the desk.

The kids are all tired and soon they're ready for a nap. Kensi and Deeks help Sylvia get the matresses into the waiting room. Their beds were in the room with their parents and reminding them of the situation wasn't what they wanted to do. The waiting room had turned into a preschool type environment and they didn't hesitate when nap time was announced. They leave the kids with Sylvia and go back to their room.

Deeks flips on the TV just as Sam and Callen walk in.

"Nursery time over?"

"Nap time." Deeks replies to Callen.

"That was nice though." Sam says. Being a dad himself, he appreciated the gesture his coworkers had made for the kids.

"So why are you here?" Kensi asks.

"Can't we just come and say hi?" Callen replies.

"When he said nap time he meant for us too. Those kids are tiring." Kensi replies as she collapses on the bed.

"Was it the kids or your sleeping arrangements that are making you tired?"

Kensi gives him a confused look.

"Stop pretending, we came in to ask if you wanted us to bring you up breakfast this morning and you were both in the bed, asleep."

"The chairs were uncomfortable and he was tossing and turning and neither of us would have slept."

"Told you." Sam says.

"Thank you." Kensi replies to him. "Now, out."

"We came to tell you that." he says as the screen finishes loading.

They are now pushed back to tomorrow morning, meaning another night in the hospital. Kensi wasn't too upset though, she was starting to have fun here. Callen and Sam leave and Deeks crawls into the bed beside her.

"You're good with kids too." he tells her.

"Not as good as you." She says.

"Amanda really seemed to like you."

"probably because I'm a girl."

he shrugs and smiles at her, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" he asks.

"Not lately. I mean, I'd like them someday, but that possibility seemed to leave with him."

He knows she's referring to Jack.

"You know you'll find somebody else who will care about you more than he did right?"

"Yes, I know, I think I already have." she says and he gets the message.

He leans a little closer, slowly, she does the same. She knows this is technically against the rules, but she doesn't care. They both close their eyes as they get closer, finally their lips meet.

The kiss is slow and tentative at first, both of them being careful not to push the other away, not sure exactly what to do, but they eventually let go and connect.

The kiss becomes deeper and he doesn't want to push her. She has other ideas. She runs her tongue across his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. He gladly opens his mouth and gasps as her tongue enters his mouth.

Their tongues and teeth clash as the kiss becomes more passionate, deepening every second. He hears her slight moan as he grabs her waist and she shifts herself slightly on top of him. They both pull apart before it gets too far. That can't happen here.

They go back to the waiting room where Lucas and Lucy were awake and out with Sylvia who was letting them scribble on a blank manilla envelope on the floor. Mike and Emma were just waking up.

Deeks went into the room and crouched down. "Hey, what do you think about getting some lunch?" both nod their heads as they sit up and follow him out of the room.

Lucas and Lucy are each holding one of Kensi's hands by the time he comes out. The nurse took him back to check with the three parents of the children to make sure it was okay if they took them down for lunch. Of coarse all of them were okay with federal agents chaperoning the little field trip to the cafeteria.

Lucy trips getting on the elevator and starts crying. Kensi scoops her up and she stops almost immediately. Placing her back down on the ground with her twin, the elevator opens.

Walking down the hallway to the cafeteria, they pass Callen and Sam, again. Why were they passing each other so many times? Deeks was now carrying Emma, who was pulling his hair and Kensi had Lucy in her arms who was just hugging her neck and laughing as she watched Emma pull Deeks' hair over Kensi's shoulder. Mike and Lucas were hopping and skipping and running down the hall.

"Lucas, Mike, slow down!" Kensi calls after the boys. They listen and come running back. Finally they make it to the cafeteria where She takes Lucas and Lucy to the different places. Lucy wants chicken nuggets and Lucas wants macaroni and cheese. She gets them into their seats, she'd also gotten each of them apple slices and carrots along with juice boxes. Deeks returns with Mike and Emma. They had similar plates. Emma had grilled cheese, apple slices, and a celery stick. Mike had a cheeseburger with apple slices and celery too. Both of them also had juice.

Kensi and Deeks split a beef lo mien from the Chinese food kiosk. After everyone was full, they were also energetic. Kensi and Deeks take them out to the lobby where they can run around. It was set up like a hotel lobby , just much bigger. There were several areas with couches and arm chairs for people to sit and read newspapers or whatever. It was empty now, so the running and screaming wasn't bothering anyone. Deeks goes over to the coffee shop in the corner by the elevator and orders four medium vanilla milkshakes but in six cups so that four were half full and the other two were completely filled.

He brings the drink carriers over and hands the kids their milkshakes. He and Kensi have thiers, then watch as the sugar high starts all over again. One of the receptionists tells them that there's a playground in the courtyard, so they head in that direction. After about an hour outside, it starts to rain, so they take the kids back upstairs. The sugar has worn off and they all crash as soon as they are on their mattresses.

"Thank you guys so much for watching them." Sylvia says as they come back out, carefully closing the door behind them.

"Ah, it's nothing." Deeks says.

Kensi sees the nurse eying him up and quickly steps to his side. His arm goes around her waist and the nurse gets the picture. She goes back to work. They return to their room where they watch a couple episodes of some game show before returning to the kids. They're up and playing with a ball that someone must have found for them.

A woman with red hair is being wheeled out just as they arrive. She stands to talk to the nurse. "My daughter was brought out here.." she turns to see Kensi and Deeks entering the room to the right.

"Emma, I think your mom is here." Kensi tells her. Her eyes light up and she runs out to her mother.

"Mommy!" she runs out. "I had fun! We made eggs and played and ate lunch and went to the playground and played again!"

"Thank you so much." Her mother says to Kensi and Deeks. Soon Mike's parents and Lucas and Lucy's dad are there too. They thank them before leaving and Kensi and Deeks return to their room. Sam comes in alone.

"I got my own room, you staying in here Deeks?" Sam asks. He looks at Kensi before answering she shrugs.

"Probably, I guess." he says.

"Okay, suit yourself. My room is B15." He leaves them.

"I think they've figured it out." Deeks says.

"Yeah, well we weren't too discreet about it."

"Well, we were, we just didn't think they'd walk into our room while we were sleeping."

"True," She says smiling. "But do you think they will say anything later?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep doing this until we find out."

They stay that night in the hosipital and at nine thirty the next morning, a nurse comes in.

"Kensi?" She says poking her head around the door. Kensi and Deeks are sitting on the bed playing spoons, which is a pointless game with two people, but they were bored.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"You're scan's in half an hour, I need to start prepping you for it."

She pulls out a needle. "What's that for?"

"we need to see the blood circulation through your brain, so this is a type of dye that lets us see it."

Deeks sees Kensi tense immediately, she looks terrified, and that's not normal for her. She actually looks like she might cry. She scoots to the edge of the bed anyway while the nurse disinfects her arm. Just as she's getting ready to give her the shot, another nurse comes in and says she needs a signature on the release form for one of the patients. The nurse caps the needle and leaves the room.

"Kens, you okay?" he asks, her face is as white as the bed sheets and she's shaking.

"No." He's on high alert. She never says that.

"What's wrong?" He pulls both of her hands into his from his position beside her on the bed.

"I hate shots and needles." she admits.

"Oh, well, you have to get this. And I'm right here." He pulls her closer so she's leaning on his shoulder.

The nurse comes in and his arm moves down around her waist as the nurse disinfects her arm again. Kensi looks away, putting her head into his chest as the needle goes in. The arm the nurse isn't holding on to is gripping his thigh, but he's not going to complain.

The nurse removes the needle and puts a band aid on her arm. She's just thankful it's not one of those little kiddie ones with Mickey Mouse or something.

She pulls away a little and he rubs her back. "that wasn't as bad as usual."she says,

"That's good, was it maybe because a certain someone was here?"

She smiles and looks up at him. "maybe."

He grins from ear to ear and kisses her forehead. She rests her head back on his shoulder and the nurse comes in to get her. "I'll be right here." he tells her as she leaves. She comes back about an hour later with the all-clear. Callen went in right after her and the nurse had already given Deeks his shot while she was gone.

His turn came and he was given the green light as well. "Hasta Lavista!" Deeks says as he passes Callen who was waiting for Sam to finish his scan.

Sam's cleared as well and soon they're all back at mission with their new additions to the medical records.

Now that everyone was back, everything could go back to normal. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Hetty had postponed their briefing of the case until the following day, figuring they all needed a good night's sleep in their own beds before starting again.

Another team had been working on the case while they were being scanned. The new information was being summarized by Eric and Nell to tell them the next day.

Kensi's phone buzzed as she was packing up her things. _Movie Night?-D_

_Maybe…-K_

_Your pick?-D_

_Hmmm maybe…-D_

_Your house?-D_

_Did u just invite me 2 my own house?-K_

_No, not wat I meant! U no that!-D_

_Ok, fine. Movie nite, my place, meet u there-K_

_:D –D_

_you are such a girl- K_

Kensi pulled into her driveway and before she even unlocked her door, heard Deeks' Chevy pull in behind her.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Deeks asked as he walked into her house, setting the beers and pizza on the counter. It was just implied he would be bringing food.

"I have this movie I bought a while ago, Total Recall, and I haven't seen it yet."

"What's it about?" He said picking it up off the coffee table, which, like the rest of the room, was surprisingly clean.

"Not really sure. It sounded good though." She said from the kitchen.

She brought out the food, including ice cream and chips, and sat on the couch while Deeks put the movie in the DVD player. "When did you get Blu-Ray?" He asked as he closed the player.

"I bought it black Friday, but I didn't own a Blu-Ray movie until I bought that one a few weeks ago." She explains as he skips through the previews.

The movie starts and Deeks turns off the lights, plunging them into almost darkness. As they finish their food, the dishes are moved to the coffee table and they each grab a spoon and split the mini tub of Rocky Road ice cream.

Deeks pulls the blanket around them as they finish with desert and Kensi slides over, almost into his lap. He shifts so that she is between his legs, her back against his chest, as he leans against the armrest.

The movie is intense. As soon as you think that the bad guys are going to win, an unexpected twist comes. And when you think the good guys are ahead, the bad guys come out of nowhere!

The movie causes them both to jump a couple of times, with Kensi's surround sound and large flat screen; it was easy to become unaware of surroundings.

The movie ended with a relatively happy ending, and the credits scrolled up the screen.

"That was actually one of the best movies I've seen in a while." Deeks comments at the end.

Kensi nods in approval and fails to hide her yawn.

"Come on, off to bed." Deeks says as he helps her up off the couch. Something she never used to allow him to do. He cleans up the living room and is getting ready to leave when she comes back out.

"Why don't you stay?" She suggests. He can tell she is nervous about asking him and having him say no.

"Ah, okay, sure." He replies taking off his jacket and setting his bag down again. He starts towards the couch but she walks over and takes his hand and leads him to her room instead.

Words didn't need to be exchanged as they settled into bed for the night. His arm comfortably wrapping around her as she snuggled into his chest.

Kensi wakes up to her alarm on her phone. She goes to turn it off but is stopped by Deeks arm holding her in place.

"Mmmph, five more minutes!" Deeks complains. She chuckles and hits the snooze before lying back down beside him.

Her alarm goes off again and he turns it off for her. She opens her eyes and sees him smiling down at her.

"I told you I could get used to waking up to that face every day." Deeks said as he leaned down to kiss her.

After reluctantly separating, they went their own ways to get ready for work. Deeks needed to go home to get clean clothes because he had exhausted his supply of them while in the hospital. Kensi jumped into the shower and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading in at her normal time.

Deeks arrived fashionably late, but that was normal for him. Sam and Callen looked at them but decided silently that nothing had happened last night.

Eric's whistle broke them out of their morning activities and they bounded up the stairs.

"While you guys were getting checked over at the hospital, the B team was tracing the leads we could find." Nell started.

"Im taking back my initial statement that this would be an easy case. All evidence was destroyed in the blast, there were no operating cameras in the area, no new witnesses, no cell phone calls, and the initial suspect you guys questioned can't even describe any of the men other than his friend who was in the building at the time of the explosion." Eric explained

"We are basically at a standstill." Nell finished

"Should we check the two known suspects' houses again?" Callen suggested, assuming it had already been done.

"They didn't even find a computer in either apartment." Nell explained.

"So do we just wait now?" Kensi asks.

"No, Miss Blye, you find a lead." Hetty said from the corner making everyone jump.

Everyone split up and the teams went their separate ways. Kensi and Deeks to one apartment, and Sam and Callen to the other. Both coming out empty handed, Kensi and Deeks decide to stop for lunch on the way back.

The little pizza place around the corner from OSP was one of their favorites. Kensi and Deeks sat at one of the outdoor tables to eat. They were laughing and about halfway through their meal when Sam and Callen came over.

"What's for lunch?" Callen asked looking at the pizza.

"Looks like Hawaiian." Sam said as he took a piece for himself, Callen following in suit.

"Hey, who invited you two?" Kensi asked as she was moved closer to Deeks to make room for two more chairs at the two person table.

They decided to ignore her, "Did you find anything?" Callen asks as he practically inhales his pizza.

"Nope. The place was pretty bare. The guy looked like he was either moving in or out with all the boxes and stuff." Kensi said.

"So when are you moving?" Deeks questioned, "Because you've got boxes all over the place at your house."

"I just never unpacked most of it." Kensi stated simply.

"What about the fact your house looks like an atomic bomb went off inside?" Callen teased.

"Hey now, I actually do clean once in a while. It's not bad right now, is it Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"And why would Deeks know that?" Callen asked eyebrow raised.

"We had a movie night last night." Kensi answers.

"What movie?" Sam asks.

"Total Recall" Deeks answers.

"Hey, did they ever say what the one girl's name was?" Kensi asks

"Which one? The wife?"

"No, the other one, that he was with in real life."

"I don't think so…" Deeks says

"That's weird. Why would they never tell a main character's name?" Kensi questioned

"Maybe you just missed it." Callen suggested.

"No, didn't miss a second. You have to watch it. That movie was awesome!" Deeks says excitedly.

"We should watch it again sometime. Why don't you guys come over after work?" Kensi asks.

Sam and Callen agree and say they'll be over around 7.

"What are you planning?" Deeks asks as they get into her car after stopping at his place so he could leave his there, Kensi didn't exactly have an abundance of parking space available.

"Why do you assume I'm planning something?" She asked, trying to look innocent.

"Because you never invite the team to your place."

"Well for once it's actually clean enough to invite people into."

"True…"

"fine, I kind of want to get Callen to approve of us outside of work. I know he already kind of knows, but I don't want him to separate us."

"Kens, he'd never do that."

"I know, but he also will have to give reasons as to why he isn't going to. He can't just say it's for the good of the team and move on. I want him to actually see we can keep it out of work."

"So you're planning on being touchy- feely tonight in order for him to see that we are keeping it outside of work?"

"Yes, well, sort of. I don't mean like super mushy stuff, but like what we would do if they weren't there."

"Okay, well I'm glad I asked because I would have been extremely confused." He said as they pulled into her driveway.

She laughed as he followed her inside to eat before Sam and Callen arrived in a couple hours. 


End file.
